Ohana
by IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape
Summary: "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind." After the death of his brother and his sister-in-law, Piers has to take care of his nieces and nephew. Not only that, but he also must partner up with his ex-girlfriend, Aries. Can Piers become a father-image, avoid having his heart broken again, and protect his family at the same time?
1. A New Position

"_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind" – Stitch from Lilo and Stitch_

"It's not that funny Cecilia." I grumbled. Here I am, babysitting my brother's kids while he's having an anniversary date with his wife. The rain was beating against the window, accompanying Cecilia's laugh.

"Oh, but it IS funny! I can't believe Auntie Aries made you wear a BUNNY SUIT! HAHAHAHA! IT'S PRICELESS!" laughed Cecilia. She is my 11-year old niece and she loved teasing me, her favorite uncle, Piers Nivans.

"You can't tell Nessa or Danny about this. I will NEVER hear the end of it." I warned. Cecilia's twin brother, Daniel, came downstairs.

"Never hear the end of what?" asked Daniel.

"Nunya. As in NUNYA BEESWAX!" yelled Cecilia. Soon after she said that, a fight started.

I shook my head. It was the third time they got into a fight again, so I thought they would stop soon. The lock on the door unlocked and Aries came in. My eyes grew wide. My ex-girlfriend is here, and soon Cecilia was gonna spill the beans.

"AUNTIE ARIES! I CANT BELIEVE YOU PUT UNCLE PIERS IN A BUNNY SUIT! AND YOU MADE HIM KISS CHRIS REDFIELD! THAT'S HILARIOUS! HEY UNCLE PIERS, DID YOU LIKE KISSING HIM!? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH!" Cecilia laughed so much she had to get her inhaler. Aries smiled.

"I loved teasing Piers, he was always training for the military, never having some fun." She sat next to me on the couch, nudging me softly. "Well, I guess he can have some fun at certain times. If he's dealing with you little munchkins and sharing stories about his torture, he must have fun with you guys."

Aries and I broke up a few years ago, but we still remained close. Sure, we may have some quick kisses here and there, but we still remained friends.

"Where's Torelei and Laina?" asked Aries.

"Upstairs. I had to tell Laina to go to sleep and Torelei is just being a teenager." I answered.

"Oh. Mind if I go check on them?"

"Don't mind at all."

Cecilia had a smile on her face. That "I know you like her and I'm gonna tell her" smile. The phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Piers, it's Carmine…"

Carmine. That's Aries and Vanessa's sister.

"Hey Carmine. What's up?"

Carmine was silent, then she spoke again. This time her tone sounded like she was crying.

"Danny and Vanessa…They're… they're dead…. They were in their way home and… it's raining…. The car crashed…."

When she said that, I dropped the phone. My brother. My big brother. The one I looked up to, the one was there for me. The one who's dead. Cecilia picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Auntie Carmine! You want to talk to Uncle Piers? Okay!" Cecilia gave me the phone.

"Piers, I need you to tell Aries. And you have to tell the kids okay?"

"I-I will…"

"You and Aries are now the legal guardians of Cecilia, Daniel, Laina, and Torelei. Okay?"

"O-okay…"

Carmine hung up the phone. I slowly walked upstairs, to Laina's room.

"A-Aries. I gotta talk to you for a moment…" Why do I keep stuttering? I never felt like this before, well maybe, when Aries and I broke up.

"What's wrong?" asked Aries. Her hand caressed my face, like she always did when she knew I was upset.

The rain was still beating against the window. Aries laid her head against my chest. Her hand was over my heart.

"You're worried. Your heartbeat, it's really fast. You can tell me." Her voice was soft and caring.

"Vanessa and Danny… they were in a car accident." I said slowly. Aries looked at me.

"A-are they okay?!"

"N-no. T-They… They died… We have to take care of the kids…"

Aries laughed. "Piers Alexander Nivans, are you trying to prank me? You're doing a poor job of it."

I shook my head. Aries still didn't believe me. I had to look her in the eyes and tell her. "Vanessa and Danny died in a car accident…. We have to take care of the kids now…"

Aries took a step back, tears were in her eyes. How could a good night like this end tragically?

Aries and I told the kids to come downstairs. It was tough, breaking the news to them. They were silent for a moment, then they broke out. It was like being in a cage then finally being free, but it wasn't as thrilling as you would expect. Laina was only four years old, and I cradled her while she cried. Laina had lost two front teeth, so she had a lisp when talked. It was kind of adorable.

"Uncle Pierth, doth dith mean we gonna livth with you now?" asked Laina.

"Yeah, so is your Auntie Aries." I replied. Aries' eyes grew wide, making me chuckle. It wasn't until three hours for the kids to grow tired and fall asleep. I was getting a little tired myself and fell asleep on the couch. Aries laid on top of me. It might not be awkward for her, but it sure as hell was awkward for me. Whenever I moved Aries would growl at me. Seriously, she_ growled_ at me! I was up all night, while everyone else had a peaceful sleep. I had to go on a mission for the BSAA tomorrow, and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. Aries is going to pay for this

IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape: WELL! I'm still working on _Nobody Gets In My Way_ and this story. They are both AU and they have OC. The only difference is that this story is more of a family/friendship/romance than my other story. NO SEXY PARTS UNTIL LIKE LATER IN THE STORY.

"_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind" – Stitch from Lilo and Stitch_


	2. Memories

_The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert._

_She searched the desert for one hundred years._

_The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert._

_She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years._

_The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea._

_How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with?_

_-Frederica Bernkastel_

I only had ten minutes of sleep. Ten measly minutes. I realized I had no shirt on, but Aries was wearing it. Black lacy panties and a t-shirt. Very sexy. WHOA WHOA WHOA! Snap out of it Nivans! Get a hold of yourself! I sat up and stretched. Aries' eyes snapped open and I earned a growl.

"I wasn't done sleeping you know. You had a good night's sleep while I couldn't get any shut eye." hissed Aries.

"W-WHAT!? YOU GROWLED AT ME WHENEVER I MOVED! YOU WERE ONTOP OF ME AND I HAVE A MISSION TODAY! YOU! YOU ARE A A A… um…" Smooth Piers. Real smooth.

Aries laughed. "I love it when you can't think of a word to say. Proves how stupid you can be! Now get up! You don't wanna be late for your mission." She jumped off of me and went upstairs to wake up the kids.

"Buth Auntie Arith I donth wanth to go to schoolth!" Laina whined.

"But you gotta learn because it will help you later in life!" Aries said in a motherly tone. I remember the day Aries and I tried for a baby. Every test was a negative, so we went the doctor to see why. We found out she was barren and Aries cried every day. She's great with children and if you look closely, you can see the longing in her eyes when she's near one. That look pained me, I always hated it. Her mismatched eyes seemed to lose their glow. That glow in her eyes, it's beautiful. Her left was a beautiful brown while her right was a green/hazel.

"Hey, Uncle Piers…" Torelei said lowly. Her hair was similar to Leon's hair. Just a little shorter and more feminine.

"Hey Tori. You okay?" I asked with concern.

"I'm still in shock after what happened with Mom and Dad…"

"I know. I'm still in shock too. I'm gonna let you and your siblings skip school today. I'll just say you're sick." I couldn't just let them go to school right after their parents died. They say education comes first, but family comes before anything in my opinion. Laina already came downstairs, school uniform and all. "They're not going to school, Aries."

"What do you mean 'They're not going to school'?! School is a very important thing." she protested.

"Their parents just died Aries. How could you think they can go to school thinking about the death of their parents?"

"You aren't their father!" she yelled.

"And you aren't their mother. Not only that, but you can't even be a mother. Maybe you should think before you do things Aries. You can act really stupid." What did I just say? I looked away from her eyes, yet again, her eyes lost their glow.

"Laina… You aren't going to school today, okay?" Aries' tone. She was fighting back tears. Laina nodded and went upstairs. Torelei did the same.

I sat on the couch, not even thinking about going on my mission today. You see? Things can get from happy to sad. Never fails. I guess that's why we went separate ways. I can still remember it now….

_One year ago_

_February 14, Valentine's Day, 2009_

_I was driving in a beat-up old hummer, about to pick Aries up for our date. It was our 4-year anniversary, and I wanted to make it unforgettable. And by that, I mean proposing. Aries always wanted to get married, and I was gonna make it happen._

_I drove up to her house and honked the horn. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue plaid shirt that covered up her wrists. Her jeans were slightly ripped, and she wore cozy boots. She got in the car with me, and smiled._

"_You're looking cozy." I teased._

"_I know. Not something I would usually wear, but it works. Keeps me warm. You gave me this shirt remember? I took it from you." she laughed softly. _

I can still hear her say that. I gave her that shirt on our first date. When we broke up, she gave it back, telling me she couldn't bear having memories of us together haunt her anymore.

_I had the ring in my pocket. We just finished dinner and I took her to the beach. The sun was setting and it was the perfect time to pop the question. But before we did that, we had a little kissing session._

I sighed. The thought of my lips with hers made me miss the days we were together.

"_Aries…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said as I pulled the ring out my pocket. "Aries, will you marry me?"_

_Aries was shocked. I thought she was going to say yes._

I gripped my hair. I can't get her out of my head.

"_P-Piers. I-I'm so sorry! I can't…. I just can't!" she cried when she ran away from me. I still had the ring in my hand. I was heartbroken. It's Valentine's Day, not Break Your Heart Day. I found Aries leaning against my car._

"_Need a ride?" I asked solemnly. Aries nodded, tears streaming down her face. The car ride was silent for a few moments, until Aries broke the silence._

"_I'm so sorry Piers. It's just… I know I always wanted this but….. I can't see me and you being together for that long…."_

"_I understand…"_

"_I hope we can be friends Piers…"_

"_Yeah. Friends."_

_After that, it was silent. Aries tried to hold my hand, but I pulled away, leaving her disappointed. _

_We've been together for 4 years. Now you say you can't see us being together for that long?_

"Uncle Pierth? Are youth okayth?" Laina asked. "Why are youth crying?" Before Laina went snaggle-toothed, she always said "Yous" instead of "You." And I didn't notice I was crying until she said it. It's rare when I cry. Laina stroked my hair, singing "Hush Little Baby" to me.

"Whenever I cried, Mommy woulth sthing me a sthong. It made me happy. Are youth happy now Uncle Pierth?" Laina said in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I'm happy now. Thanks Laina. I love you."

"I lovth you thoo Uncle Pierth."

Laina hugged me and told me I was the best uncle she ever had. WELL I DON'T MEAN TO BRAG, I know I'm epic. Hell, I'm the man who never misses his target! Now I feel kind of bad, someone as sexy as me is hard to find. WHOA WHOA WHOA! Slow down Nivans! Dad always said not to be so full of yourself.

Cecilia came running down the stairs. "UNCLE PIERS UNCLE PIERS! LETS GO TO THE POOL!" she yelled. She had a pink swimsuit, pink towel, and pink goggles.

"You look like Pepto Bismol threw up on you." I joked.

"Do you like it? I really hope you do." Cecelia spun around to show her swimsuit.

"It's pink. I guess it's nice." I replied.

Cecilia beamed. She blushed. Ever since Cecelia was a little baby she would try to impress me. She ran upstairs and Danny came downstairs.

"You poor, poor fool. You don't get it do you?" Danny looked at me, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's called reading diaries. Cecelia was a huge crush on you."

"Danny you know you shouldn't read- WAIT WHAT!?"


	3. Authors Note

I will no longer be active on this account. I will only be on here to review and read fanfics. If you want to see the rest of Ohana, then go to my tumblr.  
- IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape 


End file.
